


Art: Poetry in Motion

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sticksandsnark, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for the prompts <i>Poetry in motion / What exactly did Teyla and Rodney get up to while John and Ronon were on Earth in "Outcast"?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Poetry in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tli).




End file.
